


Five Lying Doctors

by orphan_account



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Embarrassment, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 21:03:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19093102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Rule 1: The Doctor lies. All of them.





	Five Lying Doctors

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Lying to Yourself](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19057873) by [Forget_About_Me](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forget_About_Me/pseuds/Forget_About_Me). 



_You have_ _got_ _to be kidding!_

 

_What? What?! WHAT?!_

 

_Geronimo!!_

 

_That’s not possible._

 

_Brilliant._

 

**(BOOM!!!)**

 

Each of the five stood up, stretching and looking around. They all took a moment to stare at each other, upon the sight of four other versions of themselves.

 

“Well, this is new,” Ten noted

 

“Oh bloody hell, what’d I do this time” Nine muttered, self-deprecatingly. Or accusingly, depending on your viewpoint.

 

The Doctor was about to ask themselves which of them was to blame for the crash, but all were interrupted by a signal.

 

It was subtle, mental, related to the out-of-sync timelines. It was information on one of them’s state of being, what was on their mind, their physical wellbeing. It was an indication of _discomfort_. As soon as they felt it, every Doctor looked at each other.

 

“Okay, which one of you is it?” The Doctor asked in unison.

 

“I’m fit as fiddle,” Thirteen claimed, with a shrug and a smile.

 

“Do you honestly think I would, after what happened with Madame de Pompadour?” Ten blurted out, sharply.

 

“Wait what? Whaddya do to her? Don’t tell me you ‘danced’!“ Nine asked, exasperatedly. Ten made an apologetic expression at himself, scratching the back of his head. Eleven began nervously adjusting his bowtie.

 

“Alright, we need to figure this out, whatever’s wrong with one of us is booming across our collective single consciousness,” Doctor Mysterio announced. “Here’s what we’re going to do, we’re all gonna stand ab-so-lutely still..” he instructed. All of The Doctor complied.

 

Ten was suddenly in the spotlight. He jiggled his knees slightly.

 

Eleven looked at him with sympathy.

 

“Oh. It’s alright, you can go,” he assured his past self, understanding.

 

“I’m good,” Ten nodded dismissively.

 

“You don’t have to be. Go on, we’ll..or rather, _you_ ’ll wait right here for you,” 12 remarked kindly.

 

“Thanks, back in two ticks,” Ten thanked himself and ran off to the loo.

 

Meanwhile, Eleven adjusted his bowtie again.

 

“It’s straight, leave it;” Nine remarked irritably. Chinny proceeded to play with his fingers by his thighs, scratching the right thigh quickly.

 

“You know your hiding this from yourself, right?” the White-haired Scotsman hinted at him. Eleven responded with fiddling with his ear.

 

“Alright, this has gone on long enough. Show of hands: who needs the toilet?” 13 asked, raising her hand. The three others raised theirs, after which they all went to the loo, without another word.

 

Moral of the story: when you meet yourself, don’t do anything before using the loo first.


End file.
